Internships
by xMailxJeevasx
Summary: Death Note AU. Light is going to 'Ryuzaki' to intern as a great detective. 'Ryuzaki' thinks this is ridiculous. But how strong can he stay when he realizes how sweet and charming Light can really be? Sexiness in later chapters. RaitoxLawliet.


Author's Note- Well. First commission ever. Feelin' special. reyunayukimura bestowed this lovingly upon me. Go check out her page. She's fantastic! At any rate…

Warning- This is a Boy's Love story. If you don't like it, I really don't care. Just don't spam me. Critique is different from bashing any remaining talent.

Disclaimer- I do not own Death Note. That goes to the talented Takeshi Obata and viz corp.

Title: Internship  
>Rating: K+ to M, sometime I'm sure. Sorry, dear! I can't hold back!<br>Fandom: Death Note.  
>Pairing: Light and L. [First time writing this pairing. Don't eat me.]<br>Genre: Romance/Humor.

She's badgering me to post this. I fear it's my head next. Ciao!

* * *

><p>L was awaiting to see what Watari had called his intern; not that he was unaware of what an intern <em>was<em>. But more or less concerned about the simple fact that he was _getting_ one to begin with. Not only was Wammy more or less a place for advanced children, it wasn't really a job that people applied for often. In fact, the last L had checked, there were no application boxes or even places to dump suggestions. Their staff list was full- no receptionists needed- and as deep into positions as the young prodigy could think, there weren't any under cover ops pegs unattended either. As a bonus, they were under cover ops, so no one in the outside would have any knowledge of them, especially some kid fresh out of high school. The young man placed his thumb pad to his lower lip as he continued his self proclaimed investigation, which was more or less just stretching his mind to recall all the variables of why he thought an intern wasn't necessary.

After he was left to his own musings for a good few hours, he heard his buzzer on his desk which was more than likely Watari signaling for his attention and response. The twenty-four year old gave a slight grunt as he turned, his position having been less than comfortable. Prior to the alert of a red light on a small white intercom, he'd had himself perched in his computer seat, knees drawn to his chest and back hunched as usual. After all, he could think forty percent better in such a strained position. L bumbled over to the irritating device that gave off a quiet 'boop' every few moments, stepping carefully over every obstacle he'd forgotten to put away previously whilst cursing at himself for being so lazy. He leaned in to press the receiver button, giving a grunt so Watari knew he was listening.

"Ryuzaki, Mr. Yagami is here to begin his internship at Wammy."

Now, L did not know nor really _care_ that 'Mr. Yagami' was downstairs for his internship. What he _really_ wanted to know was where Watari got off on making these decisions. Making Yagami _his_ issue to deal with while he was solving murder case after murder case from the shadows of the city. Wouldn't it have been just as interesting and effective to have the kid follow Watari himself around? Alright- even L had to disagree with himself there- if only on the interesting area. Nonetheless, 'Ryuzaki' was not about to lay down with things the way they were. He at least needed a _few_ answers.

"Watari... Is there any specific reason we're accepting Mr. Yagami? I was under the impression that there were no internships at Wammy. And if there _were_ to be such internships, why would I be taking care of them? This is not a detective agency. This is an orphanage for gifted children." L's overly calm voice was met by a chuckle from Watari, which did irritate the younger, if only a little.

"Ryuzaki. Raito just graduated with honors, national test scores, you see. When asked at the head of his educational branch just whom he would want to internship with, he spoke of you. They told him they would do everything possible and obviously they succeeded. I'm sure his father being the Detective Superintendent of the NPA helped him quite a bit. His internship is signed for six months. After that cutoff, if you so chose, you can refer him elsewhere. For now, legally binding, he's yours." The red light clicked off, showing the young detective that his elder companion had released the speaking button, and wouldn't think of answering unless the top floor was ablaze with the hottest white flame known to man.

L contemplated picking up his things as he glanced back over his room, seeing his work strewn about the floor. He had to admit, the main thing that infuriated him was that his work was being compromised by this 'Raito'. To teach this kid what he was supposed to do and look for, he would have to use referencing from past cases, and by the sound of Watari, the kid was smart. If he could pick things out that L himself had missed... Oh- Watari would be six feet under, rightly. Nonetheless, he bypassed his items, shuffling to start a pot of tea before the other man arrived so he'd at least have something to help him calm his nerves. Besides, he could always use his work as a trust unit. Should this Light seem far to interested in his items, he could judge reactions. See exactly what his motives would be just by the way he'd react to the mess. Especially considering that this particular mess was his most recent case, providing a lot of new leads and answers that could prove essential. He considered swapping out some of the names to see if the police began going after the personas he supplied later that week, which would only lead to this boy thieving them. But then again, even if he didn't take any of the bait, the twenty-four year old would definitely be able to gather the variables of Light's personality, and even get a grasp of the teen's intelligence. As his mind worked furiously, he had to pause as he found himself suddenly very much distracted.

Footsteps were heard by the young prodigy and he gave an expression of furrowed brows and a thin lipped frown. Had the star child already managed to _find_ his room? Not that it was that difficult, but Wammy was a huge building. The directions would confuse grown men, much less a little air-headed high school educated prat. When the rapping knocks came, the room's occupant sighed, grabbing one of his masks that he had lined up on his wall, snapping it on. The design was a somewhat poorly drawn rabbit, looking like a four year old had constructed it from paper mache and painted it himself.

"Mr. Ryuzaki?" The unfamiliar voice questioned from the outside, giving another little tappity tap to the door. As a paranoid person in such a job, L would never consider blindly letting someone in unless it was his point and plan to gain the upper hand. He straightened his spine with a grunt, looking out of the peep hole and into the rather anxious looking face of one Light Yagami. Once he decided this kid was no threat, he stepped back, pulling the door open and straightening the mask a little.

The look that greeted him was quite comical, especially on such a well designed face. It seemed that Raito was now very much unsure if he should step in, offer a carrot or wait for the shot gun as the elder male merely stared him down for a few moments. Soon enough, the brunette figured this had to be some sort of a challenge and stared back. Straight into those deep, dark rabbit eyes that made him oddly uncomfortable. Finally, L motioned to allow the teen in his home and retreated, once again stepping carefully over each book and reference material until he was sitting down on a warm toned crimson sofa, pointing to a matching upholstered chair for the younger to rest himself on as well.

"Well," Raito began, shocking the elder male slightly as he'd not expected the teen to speak so openly, "I suppose it's not necessarily my best interest to question your genius, but I admit I'm a little confused as to why you're wearing a mask." His voice was conversational, and it frustrated the elder male. He had not invited the prat into the building, or even into his room. The only reason he'd been allowed in was due to the legal binding of Watari having signed that damned internship contract. At least the kid was pretty.

"That's very simple, Raito," the voice behind the mask murmured as its wearer leaned forward to grab a bag of sweets from the coffee table that housed so many chocolates and tea cups it was a wonder he could still see the table top itself, "I don't trust you." The younger was taken aback before his brow furrowed in thought and he chuckled.

"Ah. I understand. Is that why your items are still laid out?" The younger inquired, causing a small frown to cross against his companion's mouth. Now interested, L leaned forward slightly from his usual hunched position.

"Explain your thoughts." Was all he said as he peered over the items on the ground.

"It's a test. You know where my interests lie. To see personality and the amount you could trust me off the bat, you set up a floor of temptation. Correct?"

Lawliet paused, his body more still than it had been for hours, despite his returning sugar shivers. Nonetheless, he deemed it alright to pass it off for now. Not to mention he _really_ didn't want to admit the newbie was right on his very first deduction.

_That was a shot in the dark._ Ryuzaki reminded himself. _There's no way he could do it twice._

"That doesn't matter in the long run, does it? I'll decide to trust you when I decide to trust you. However, what you've said has its truth." The adult made a face behind the mask, not wanting to make the water any muddier, or clearer.

"At any rate... I'm afraid there's nothing for you today, Mr. Yagami. So, if you don't mind, please give me some solitude." His mind was becoming more frazzled as he spoke. Maybe it had to do with that pretty face he could spot beyond the eye slits of his bunny mask.

_Phooey._

"I understand, Mr. Ryuzaki. I'll be back tomorrow for my intern hours."

_Feh... Sure. Not like I need someone distracting me from my work._

"It'll be early, is that alright?"

_Whatever you need. Sheesh. Will you just leave?_

"Alright. Goodbye, Mr. Ryuzaki!"

_Finally._

Oddly enough, moments after the younger had left, L found himself dazing off- not something the world's best detective should do, mind you- and found himself recalling how pretty that tall brunette was. It was really quite the odd sensation, especially since he found himself dazing and day dreaming mostly about Misa Misa, the teen model who worked a few blocks away. At least from all of this slow thinking on Light's lithe body, he found it not so hard to rest for the night as it so often was.

The only problem was the obnoxious knocking at his door the next morning.

_Six thirty... What on... Yagami..._

This was going to pan out being a long six months.


End file.
